Rainbow (Kesha album)
Rainbow is the third studio album by American singer Kesha. It was released on August 11, 2017 by Kemosabe and RCA Records. Primarily a pop record, Rainbow incorporates elements of pop rock, glam rock, neo soul, and country pop. Its lyrical themes range from letting go of the past, finding forgiveness within oneself for past mistakes, self-worth, and female empowerment.3 Kesha assumed an integral role in the album's production and collaborated with several producers, including Ricky Reed, Drew Pearson, Ben Folds, and her mother Pebe Sebert. Following the release of her second studio album, Warrior (2012), Kesha dealt with several struggles in her personal and professional life, including a stint in a treatment center for an eating disorder and emotional issues, as well as a highly publicized legal battle with her former record producer Dr. Luke, whom she accused of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse. Kesha began writing material for her next album while in rehab in 2014 and as her recording contract at the time obliged her to work with Dr. Luke, she later recorded a series of new songs on her own and gave them to her record label. In 2016, it was confirmed that work had officially commenced on Kesha's third studio album, with Sony Music Entertainment assuring Kesha she would be able to produce a new album without having to work with Dr. Luke, the founder of Kemosabe Records. "Praying" was released as the lead single from Rainbow in July 2017, going on to be certified platinum in several countries worldwide. "Learn to Let Go" and "Woman" were released as the second and third singles from the album thereafter, seeing moderate commercial success worldwide.45 Rainbow marks a noticeable departure from the electropop sound of Kesha's first two studio albums. She co-wrote all but two tracks on the album, and said that she wanted her new music to reflect that she is a "real person having a complete human experience," stating that there was no balance in her previous work.6 Kesha stated that the album was inspired by several of her musical influences, including Iggy Pop, T. Rex, Dolly Parton, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Beach Boys, James Brown, and Sweet. The album also features collaborations and guest appearances by Parton, Eagles of Death Metal, and The Dap-Kings Horns. Rainbow debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart in the United States with 117,000 album-equivalent units and was the subject of universal acclaim from music critics, with several complimenting the feminist angle and uniqueness of the record as well as Kesha's vocal performance and ability to interweave different genres of music on the album. The album has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards, marking Kesha's first Grammy nomination. Kesha promoted the album through television and music festival performances and embarked on both the Rainbow Tour (2017–2019) and The Adventures of Kesha and Macklemore (2018), with American rapper Macklemore. Track listing: Personnel: Credits adapted from Tidal.57 Musicians * Nick Annis – guitar (4) * Heather Borror – violin (5) * Ben Bram – background vocals (8) * Gabriel Cabezas – cello (8) * Dave Catching – guitar (2, 10) * Rogét Chahayed – piano, programming (11) * Kenton Chen – background vocals (8) * Rebecca Chung-Filice – cello (5) * Joe Costa – engineer (8) * Stuart Crichton – background vocals (2, 6), programming (2) * Hannah Crofts – background vocals (5) * Robbie Crowell – keyboard (9, 12) * Spencer Cullum – guitar (9, 12, 14) * Eagles of Death Metal – background vocals (2, 10) * Jon Estes – bass guitar (9, 12) * Faithful Central Bible Church Choir – choir (8) * Katie Faraudo – French horn (8) * Gary Ferguson – drums (9) * Jeremy Fetzer – guitar (12) * Ian Fitchuk – drums (12) * Christopher Foerstel – viola (5) * Ben Folds – bass guitar, celesta, percussion, piano, timpani (8) * Cochemea Gastelum – baritone saxophone (3) * Ira Glansbeek – cello (8) * Dave Guy – trumpet (3) * Jesse Hughes – vocals, guitar (2, 10) * Ramage Jacobs – mandolin (14) * Andrew Joslyn – strings, violin (5) * Andrew Kamman – violin (5) * Theo Katzman – percussion (8) * Kesha – lead vocals (all tracks), background vocals (2, 6) * Ryan Lerman – background vocals (8) * David Levitt – electric guitar (9) * Sarah Malmstrom – violin (5) * Seth May-Patterson – viola (5) * Matt McJunkins – bass guitar (2, 10) * Nate Mercereau – guitar (1, 11) * Georgia Mooney – background vocals (5) * Rob Moose – violin (8) * Rick Nowels – organ (9) * Garrett Overcash – violin (5) * Drew Pearson – guitar (1, 3), keyboard (3, 13), piano (3, 13, 14), programming (3, 13), banjo (14), bass guitar (14) * Tom Peyton – horn (13) * Tim Pierce – guitar (9) * Jonny Price – programming (4) * Ricky Reed – bass guitar (1), drums (1, 6), guitar (1, 4), programming (4, 11, 13), güiro (6), keyboard (13), piano (13) * Pebe Sebert – background vocals (6, 10, 14) * Alex Sopp – flute (8) * Neal Sugarman – tenor saxophone (3) * Jorma Vik – drums (2, 10) * Eli Weinberger – cello (5) * Lara Wickes – oboe (8) * Katherine Wighton – background vocals (5) * Saundra Williams – background vocals (3) * Danielle Withers – background vocals (8) Production * Chuck Ainlay – mixing engineer (12) * Justin Armstrong – engineer (5) * David Boucher – mixing engineer (8) * Ingmar Carlson – assistant engineer (2, 5), engineer (10, 14) * Jon Castelli – mixing engineer (2, 5, 10) * Billy Centenaro – engineer (5) * Sergio Chávez – engineer (2) * Stuart Crichton – recording engineer (2, 6), engineer (6) * Matt Dyson – assistant engineer (8) * Kevin Estrada – recording engineer (10) * Shawn Everett – mixing engineer (9) * Robin Florent – assistant engineer (1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 11, 13) * Chris Galland – mixing engineer (1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 11, 13) * Chris Garcia – mixing engineer (9) * Jeff Gartenbaum – assistant engineer (8) * Antonia Gauci – engineer (5) * Bobby Holland – engineer (14) * Jeff Jackson – assistant engineer (1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 11, 13) * Manny Marroquin – mixing engineer (1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 11, 13) * Kieron Menzies – mixing engineer (9) * Ryan Nasci – assistant engineer (2, 5, 10, 14) * Charlie Paakkari – assistant engineer (8) * Zack Pancoast – assistant engineer (9, 12) * Drew Pearson – engineer (1, 13, 14), recording engineer (3, 10) * Dean Reid – mixing engineer (9) * Fareed Salamah – engineer (3) * Kesha Sebert - executive producer * Ethan Shumaker – engineer (1, 4, 6, 7, 13) * Michael Stankiewicz – mixing engineer (9), recording engineer (12) * Dave Way – engineer (8) * Ivan Wayman – assistant engineer (9) * Trevor Yasuda – mixing engineer (9) Why It Rocks: # It's the start of something new, refreshing and promising for Kesha. # Awesome cover art. # Almost all the songs are amazing. # The album has many memorable songs, such as Praying. The Only Bad Quality: # It has one bad song which is Hymn. Reception: Anthony Fantano of theneedledrop gave the album an 7/10. Music Videos: Category:2010s Category:Albums Category:Good Albums From Bad Artists Category:Pop Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:2017